Sasha l'âme noire
/Ranged) |aEffect1 = She collects power in a summoner's Soul Gem to attack. Inflicts 1901% damage on all enemies and recovers your and the summoner's HP equal to 77% of damage dealt. |activeCD1 = 14.4 sec |activeskill2 = Mental Contamination |aEffect2 = The light from the Dark Soul Gem of Sasha's staff greatly weakens the enemies and purifies the summoned. Decreases the enemy's ATK by 50%, Crit Rate by 100 for 10 sec. Increases the summoner's stats. |activeCD2 = 11.6 sec |activeskill3 = Dark Soul Gem ( /Ranged) |aEffect3 = Dark Soul Gem opens a new dimension and invokes powerful Dark Soul under her control. Invoked 1 Dark Soul for 20 sec. Inflicts 2555% damage on the enemy and stuns for 10 sec. |activeCD3 = 26 sec |passive1 = Soul Mestatas |pEffect1 = The summoner from Sasha eats the enemy's soul, Sasha's favorite food. Resets all of Sasha's skill cooldown and decreases damaged received by 80% for 5 sec when the summoner kills the enemy. |passive2 = The Ultimate Gift ( /Ranged) |pEffect2 = All of her Summoners are set free when Sasha returns. Nothing beats the determined spirit in the battlefield. Inflicts 2300% damage on the enemy and provide an effect on the party member that reflects 50% of damage received for 11 sec. 47 sec |passive3 = Double Soul Gem |pEffect3 = The space opened by the Dark Soul Gem will be kept opened. Sasha can summon up to 2 Dark Souls in the battlefield. |normaleffectex = /Ranged/SG Stacks up to three buffs, and can be applied to multiple enemies at once. The buff is indicated by the blue flame seal debuff icon. |aEffect1_ex = AOE Further applies to all: The game's use of "Summoner" here refers to the summoned unit, not the summoner Sasha. |aEffect2_ex = SG The summoner inherits the stolen Crit Rate, but the 50% ATK as well. The buff is fully stackable. |aEffect3_ex = SG Her summon limit is 1 pre-ult enhancement status. If the skill comes off Cooldown while a Dark Soul is currently invoked, she will not cast this spell again until the current summon disappeared. Her Summon inherits two fold (exact multiplier is under investigation) of all her stats (scaled main attribute) but no weapon effects. Skill Cards need investigation. The summoned unit is independent of Sasha, means they act while she is CC'ed and when she died. However, they will credit all kills and damage done to her. The unit is also at the same enhancement level as Sasha, which means that skills that require enhancement levels such as Dark Soul Morgana's Seal effect, will also depend on that. |pEffect1_ex = Her summon's skill Cooldowns will reset as well. |pEffect2_ex = AOE |pEffect3_ex = "Dark Soul Gem" will not be able to invoke two summons at once, but its maximum cap of summons on the battlefield is simply raised to 2 units. The summons will never be duplicates. The summoned units will have their Ultimate passives. "Mental Contamination" grants its buff to both units at once. }}